Apprivoiser la solitude
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1743: Shion fait son apprentissage de Grand Pope dans la douleur et le deuil...


_Apprivoiser la solitude_

_Le Sanctuaire, 1743_

Un pas inégal résonnait sur les pavés de marbre des appartements du Grand Pope. Shion, chevalier d'or du Bélier, se rendait au chevet de la déesse mourante. À peine remis de ses blessures, il avait une façon de se mouvoir particulièrement malgracieuse mais il ressentait encore la douleur de ses blessures. Il avait cru mourir, rejoindre ses compagnons d'armes, mais visiblement la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui et il avait survécu à sa grande surprise. Chaque pas lui coûtait son lot de souffrance mais il avait mis un point d'honneur à répondre à la convocation de sa déesse malgré les protestations des médecins qui refusaient qu'il se lève.

Le palais était plongé dans l'obscurité, comme s'il portait déjà le deuil. Il ne croisa aucun serviteur dans les couloirs, seulement un seul à la porte de la déesse. Ce dernier le reconnut, le fit entrer et Shion pénétra dans la chambre plongée elle-aussi dans une semi-obscurité. Il s'avança jusqu'au grand lit au baldaquin au fond de la pièce, s'agenouilla avec peine et déclara :

« Shion du Bélier à votre service, Altesse… »

Une voix faible vint du lit, ensevelie dans les rideaux du baldaquin :

« Approchez-vous, je ne vous vois pas… »

Shion grimaça pour se relever, et s'approcha davantage du lit à peine éclairé par une chandelle posée sur la table de chevet. L'incarnation de la déesse était allongée au milieu des draps immaculés, son jeune visage émacié par la souffrance, mais elle réussit à sourire au chevalier d'or.

« Je sais que vous avez été gravement blessé, lui dit-elle en rassemblant ses forces, mais je devais vous parler, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps… »

Elle l'empêcha de protester et continua :

« Comme vous le savez, dans l'ordre des chevaliers d'or, il ne reste plus que vous-même et Dohko de la Balance. Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de vous donner la charge de Grand Pope. Dohko, quant à lui, se chargera, depuis la Chine, de surveiller la montagne scellée…»

La déesse se redressa, toussa, et le mouchoir de dentelle qu'elle tenait contre sa bouche, se teinta de sang.

Shion oublia ses propres douleurs face à cette jeune femme dont les forces déclinaient et dont le corps de mortelle, soumis à trop grande pression pendant la Guerre Sainte, s'éteignait doucement.

« Majesté… », commença-t-il, « je ne connais rien du tout à la gestion du Sanctuaire, je suis un guerrier… »

Un faible sourire fleurit sur le visage de la déesse :

« Non, vous êtes la personne la plus indiquée pour ce poste, mais vous ne l'avez pas encore compris parce que votre esprit est encore dans le deuil. Plus tard, vous le saurez. Allez maintenant… »

Épuisée par tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle referma les yeux, et il salua avant de sortir doucement. Le corps et l'âme douloureux, il alla directement à la maison de bois où habitait Dohko. Le chevalier d'or de la Balance, le corps encore recouvert de bandages, disposait ses possessions dans une malle avec des gestes lents et mesurés.

Il perçut immédiatement l'entrée de son ami et se tourna vers lui :

« Je pensais bien que tu viendrais après avoir vu la déesse, mais je serais allé te voir avant de partir, tout de même… »

Il eut un sourire :

« Mais je te manque de respect, tu es mon supérieur maintenant, félicitations… »

Shion eut un geste de dénégation :

«Ne te moque pas de moi, je n'ai rien demandé. Franchement, de nous deux, j'étais le moins indiqué pour ce poste, je dormais même pendant les cours quand nous étions petits… »

Dohko déposa une pile de vêtements sur une chaise, versa de la limonade fraîche dans deux verres et convia d'un geste son ami à s'asseoir.

« Oui, mais il ne reste que nous deux et c'est toi que la déesse a choisi pour relever le Sanctuaire, c'est un grand honneur. Si elle a fait cela, c'est qu'elle sait que tu as le potentiel… »

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage des deux hommes, et ils eurent une pensée pour leurs compagnons d'armes morts au combat. Dohko reprit :

« Même si je pars, il y a encore la poste en Chine, et tu ne seras pas seul ici, l'administration est encore en place, elle t'aidera… »

Après avoir vu mourir ses compagnons, le Bélier d'or ressentait un énorme déchirement à l'idée d'être séparé du seul ami qui lui restât, son meilleur ami de surcroît. De plus, se retrouver à la tête du Sanctuaire l'effrayait quelque peu. Même s'il était un chevalier d'or depuis de longues années, il s'estimait trop jeune pour cette charge et ne pensait pas en avoir les capacités.

Dohko eut un sourire :

« Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, il fallait s'attendre à cette séparation, mais nous serons trop occupés chacun de notre côté pour nous apitoyer. Nous devons bien à nos amis d'exécuter les missions que la déesse nous a confiées et de préparer la prochaine guerre sainte, pour qu'ils n'aient pas donné leur vie pour rien… »

La suite de la phrase « et que la déesse ne soit pas morte pour rien » fut sous-entendue, mais Shion la comprit bien ainsi. Déjà, le Sanctuaire était en deuil, et il le serait encore davantage dans peu de temps, quand la fragile enveloppe terrestre de leur déesse s'éteindrait. Cependant, la Terre était sauvée, et, même si le prix à payer avait été exorbitant, c'était bien là l'essentiel.

« Tu vas retourner à Rozan, alors ? », questionna Shion.

Dohko finit son verre et lui répondit :

« Oui, c'est une sorte de retour aux sources, finalement, ça me plaît assez… »

Comme d'habitude, le chevalier d'or de la Balance considérait chaque changement dans sa vie comme un challenge, une occasion d'aller de l'avant, et Shion se dit qu'il ferait bien d'en faire autant. A trop regarder vers le passé on ne gagnait que nécrose de l'âme. Ce qui importait maintenant était que chacun d'eux fît son devoir.

« Si tu venais dîner ce soir ? », proposa le Bélier d'or à son ami, « je cuisinerai de la viande marinée avec du riz et du thé au beurre… »

Dohko acheva son verre et fit une grimace comique.

« La viande je veux bien, le riz aussi, mais sans ton thé au beurre, c'est infect, je ne sais pas comment tu peux avaler cela… », dit-il.

Shion rit, toussa sous l'effet de ses côtes cassées et sortit en disant :

« À ce soir, alors ! »

Une semaine plus tard, le même Shion, assis à son bureau et vêtu de sa robe de Grand Pope, repensait à cette dernière soirée en compulsant des documents. Ils avaient bien ri en se rappelant des souvenirs de leur jeunesse, mais elle était désormais derrière eux. Bien qu'il n'eût que dix huit ans, une page était désormais tournée pour lui, celle d'une époque heureuse, brisée net par la guerre sainte et ses deuils. Le Sanctuaire pleurait les valeureux chevaliers tombés pour le protéger, et, depuis la veille, leur déesse les avait rejoints dans la mort, s'éteignant simplement comme une flamme vacillante.

Il avait mené le deuil et les funérailles et, bien qu'il fût très tard, travaillait dans son bureau, tentant d'appréhender la gigantesque machinerie qu'était le Sanctuaire. Son prédécesseur lui avait bien laissé une lettre avec des instructions et des conseils, mais il se perdait complètement dans tout cela. Beaucoup de ces instructions étaient transmises d'un Grand Pope à un autre, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant et son prédécesseur lui avait recommandé de lire les journaux de ses propres prédécesseurs. Si la machinerie administrative était un souci, un autre était d'apprendre à lire dans les étoiles. Tant de choses à assimiler sans aucune aide, car il était le seul dépositaire de la plupart d'entre elles, et il se sentait perdre pied…

L'Atlante posa la feuille de papier qu'il tenait et massa sa nuque raide. Autour de lui, le silence régnait, ses serviteurs étaient couchés depuis longtemps et il était seul dans son bureau privé, attenant à sa chambre. Autour de lui, sur le bureau de cèdre ouvragé et marqueté, des piles impressionnantes de documents, les dossiers courants qui en l'absence de quelqu'un pour les contresigner s'étaient entassés. Vaillamment, il reprit sa plume mais vit soudainement une goutte d'eau venir s'écraser sur la feuille de vélin qu'il tenait. Il passa la main sur ses yeux embués : comment pouvait-il pleurer sans même s'en rendre compte ?

C'était le syndrome du vase qui débordait, il était assez lucide pour le savoir. Il était resté stoïque pendant toutes les cérémonies funéraires et, même auparavant, absorbé par les combats, il n'avait pas pris le temps de pleurer ses compagnons décédés et sa déesse. Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un humain, malgré tous ses pouvoirs, et qu'il avait outrepassé ses limites de résistance émotionnelle. S'il ressentait encore les stigmates des combats dans son corps, ils étaient aussi dans son âme, et il mettrait du temps lui aussi à s'en remettre. C'était son rôle à présent que d'emmener le Sanctuaire endeuillé vers la reconstruction à la fois des bâtiments mais aussi des ordres décimés. Il devrait être la figure de référence pour tous ceux qui restaient, et cela impliquait de laisser de côté ses propres sentiments, sans les nier complètement cependant. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment été seul devrait apprendre la solitude des sommets, celle des dirigeants qui ne pouvaient se confier à personne. Il en avait déjà plus ou moins eu un aperçu alors qu'il était chevalier d'or, mais la fonction de Grand Pope n'avait rien de comparable. La déesse l'avait probablement choisi parce qu'en tant qu'Atlante il disposait d'une espérance de vie plus longue et qu'il pourrait donc mener sa mission à bien sur la durée, mais là, au plus profond de la nuit, il souhaita n'être encore qu'un chevalier d'or comme les autres, parmi ses pairs. Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il pleura longuement sur sa déesse décédée, ses pairs morts au combat et sur la fin d'une époque. Puis, essuyant les dernières larmes dans ses yeux pourpres, regarda le tableau près de son lit, tableau qui représentait l'ordre du Zodiaque d'or juste avant la guerre sainte. C'était pour eux, pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts en vain, qu'il lui faudrait désormais lutter sur un tout autre terrain, pour l'instant très peu familier mais qu'il lui faudrait maîtriser, pour que le Sanctuaire pansât ses plaies et fût prêt dans deux cents ans, lorsque Hadès renaîtrait. C'était à la fois long et court comme période, et il lui faudrait consacrer toutes ses forces à cela jusqu'au jour où, enfin, il pourrait rejoindre ses pairs de l'autre côté de la porte de Yomi et se reposer.

Il se leva et monta jusqu'à l'esplanade supérieure qui dominait tout le Sanctuaire. Le vent frais de la nuit finit de sécher ses larmes, fit voler la sombre robe, et Shion laissa la sérénité de la nuit envahir son cœur agité. En dessous, tout le monde dormait, il devait être le seul à être encore debout, et c'était normal puisque son rôle était de veiller sur eux. Le temps venu, il devrait aussi former son successeur à son office de chevalier d'or, et ce serait lui qui combattrait à la prochaine guerre sainte, lui ne serait plus d'un vieil homme probablement décédé ou proche de l'être.

_« Ô déesse, dans ton infinie mansuétude, épargne-moi la douleur de voir périr encore d'autres chevaliers… »_, pria-t-il avec ferveur en espérant que la déesse entendrait sa prière.

Une étoile brilla alors au firmament, ramena le sourire aux lèvres du Grand Pope tourmenté. Il s'agenouilla devant la statue et pria longuement alors qu'à l'horizon le ciel s'éclairait déjà, annonciateur d'une aube nouvelle…

**FIN**


End file.
